A Couple of Doves
by Akane Arishima
Summary: Cinta. Satu kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, juga disertai dua suku kata. Semua manusia, apalagi benda mati saja, memiliki definisi yang berbeda-beda mengenai kata yang penuh makna itu.
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfic ;D Happy Reading and Be Fun!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Karena cinta itu tak perlu sebuah paksaan, melainkan ketulusan. Karena cinta itu… berdasarkan hati, bukan logika. Karena cinta itu… akan selalu bersama, selamanya.

=3=

A Couple of Doves

_**Bisakah aku bahagia?**_

_**Jika tidak, untuk apa aku terlahir…**_

_**Jika gunaku hanya untuk merepotkan orang lain?**_

_**Kenapa kau tak langsung cabut nyawaku, Tuhan?**_

_**Bukankah aku pengganggu bagi tiap insane manusia?**_

_**Bahkan, ketika kuketahui garis hidup ini semakin jelas…**_

_**Duniaku semakin gelap, duniaku semakin muram**_

_**Akankah aku berbahagia?**_

_**Berikan aku bukti kasih sayangmu…**_

_**Sebelum rohku kaukirimkan ke dunia sana…**_

Di malam yang begitu kelam, dengan hujan yang begitu deras, seorang ibu tanpa payung berlari di tengah hujan sambil membawa anaknya yang baru dilahirkannya dua hari yang lalu. Jika kalian melihatnya lebih teliti, dibalik derasnya hujan itu, sang wanita menangis lirih.

Wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah perlindungan anak.

_**Panti Asuhan Konoha.**_

Wanita itu tersenyum, sambil menatap anak kandungnya. "Maaf Nak, tapi ibu tak bisa mengurusmu lagi. Semua terasa berat untuk dilaksanakan."

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, wanita itu segera menaruh bayi hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan orang lain di depan pintu panti asuhan tersebut. Tak lupa, selembar surat terselip diantara kain pembungkus sang bayi. Wanita itu mengetuk pintu panti asuhan, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan sang bayi.

"Ya, ada perlu ap-ASTAGA, ANAK SIAPA INI?"

Seorang wanita tua keluar dengan wajah kaget sambil menatap seorang bayi dengan beberapa helai rambut merah muda yang tumbuh di ubun-ubun bayi berkelamin perempuan tersebut. Wanita tua bernama Chiyo itu langsung membawa bayi tersebut masuk.

Wanita yang tadi menaruh bayi tersebut, hanya terharu di tengah isaknya.

_Maafkan ibu, Nak…_

Wanita tua tersebut segera menaruh bayi yang baru ditemukannya diatas sebuah sofa ruang keluarga. Wanita itu menenangkan sang bayi yang sedang menangis meraung-raung, ia kemudian mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip diantara kain baju sang bayi.

_**Tolong rawat bayi ini. Maafkan sifat tidak peduliku padanya, karena aku tak bisa menutupi aibku dengan adanya ia di sisiku. Jagalah dia, beri nama yang cocok untuknya. Aku ingin ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sehat dan ceria, tidak seperti ibunya yang terpuruk dan menderita.**_

"Kau di tangan yang tepat, Nak…"

Wanita tua tersebut mencium kening bayi berkelamin perempuan itu, tak lama kemudian sebuah nama tercipta di pikirannya. "Namamu Sakura, Sayang."

Sedangkan sang bayi masih menangis, sepertinya ia merindukan bayangan ibu kandungnya saat ini.

_**16 tahun kemudian…**_

Konoha yang dulu menjadi pemukiman termiskin, kini menjadi negeri paling populer dan canggih di dunia. Pertanian, teknologi, kecanggihan, semua ada disini. Bahkan, tak dielakkan, setiap rumah keluarga besar pun memiliki paling tidak lima mobil di garasinya. Benar-benar negara dengan penduduk yang semuanya kaya.

Itu yang kau pikir sebelum kau lihat Konoha yang sesungguhnya.

Hei, mana mungkin tak ada orang miskin di sebuah negara? Pastinya ada. Bahkan di Konoha saja, masih terdapat pemukiman miskin dengan penduduk bertaraf rendah yang tak bisa bersekolah dan bekerja dengan pendapatan yang cukup.

Sebuah rumah perlindungan anak, adalah contohnya.

Di panti asuhan ini, hanya ada seorang nenek tua yang biasanya menjaga para anak asuhannya agar tetap terdampingi dan terlindungi. Ada sekitar dua puluh anak sekitar umur lima tahun sampai enam belas tahun disini. Untuk gadis-gadis berumur enam belas tahun, di panti asuhan ini ada dua orang, yaitu Sakura dan Tenten.

Mereka sudah seperti anak Nenek Chiyo –pengurus Panti Asuhan Konoha-, karena mereka bisa mengganti tugas Nenek Chiyo jika Nenek Chiyo memiliki masalah pada jantungnya dan harus beristirahat dahulu.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari Minggu. Saat yang tepat untuk bersantai.

"Hya… origami burung bangaunya sudah jadi! Tinggal diwarnai dan dihanyutkan di sungai!" seru Sakura ceria, sambil menatap origami burung bangaunya yang sudah jadi dua buah. Seorang gadis bercepol dua menatapnya iri sekaligus kagum.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, ajarkan aku dengan baik dong! Masak aku sendiri belum selesai?" kata Tenten sambil menatap origami burung bangaunya yang lebih tepat disebut origami jadi-jadian. Sakura tertawa menatap origami burung bangau hasil lipatan Tenten. Hahaha, bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana bentuknya? Author saja tidak.

Sakura lalu berjalan kearah Tenten, kemudian membantu Tenten membuat origami burung bangau.

Saat itu, di panti asuhan, hanya ada Sakura dan Tenten. Sementara Nenek Chiyo mengantar delapan belas anak lainnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pasar Konoha. Sakura dan Tenten menolak dengan alasan malas, lagipula mereka berdua berjanji akan membuat origami bersama.

"Huh, kau selalu pintar ya Sakura-chan! Aku jadi iri…" kata Tenten sambil menatap Sakura.

"Heh, iri? Dasar bodoh, nilai matematikaku saja setengahnya itu adalah nilai matematikamu lho!"

Mereka pun tergelak bersama, padahal menurut author tak ada hal yang perlu ditertawakan #ditonjok Sakura plus Tenten.

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih asyik dengan origami burung bangaunya yang sudah berhasil dibuatnya sendiri.

"NENEK CHIYO!"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia kala melihat wajah teduh Nenek Chiyo yang kemudian memeluknya. "Sakura-chan, senang bertemu kau. Mana Tenten-chan?" sapa Nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. "Di ruang keluarga, Nek. Sedang bikin origami."

Ketika Nenek Chiyo bertemu Tenten, ia segera memeluknya. "Tenten-chan, apa kabarmu? Senang melihat wajah imutmu."

Tenten hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Nenek Chiyo. Iyalah, masa gadis tomboy mau-maunya disebut imut oleh neneknya sendiri?

Ketika Sakura tengah tersenyum melihat kebersamaan Nenek Chiyo dan Tenten, tubuhnya langsung diburu delapan belas adik tirinya yang satu rumah dengannya. "SAKURA-NEECHAN! BAGAIMANA KABARMU!"

Sakura gelagapan, kemudian segera menyingkir dari belasan anak yang memenuhi punggungnya. "Huh, kalian jangan asal menyerbuku dong! Bisa-bisa aku mati ditindih kalian! Omong-omong, apa yang kalian bawa dari pasar? Adakah kalian membawakanku sesuatu?"

"Aku bawa makanan, tapi pas untukku sendiri."

"Aku sih ada, tapi tak mau kubagikan untuk Sakura-neechan."

"HAH! Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau mau kubagikan, gendong dulu tubuh beratku!"

"Huh! Udang dibalik batu!"

"Aku bawa! Mau kubagikan!"

"Eh, Hanabi-chan! Kau baik sekali!"

Diantara delapan belas anak jahil itu, Hanabi memang satu-satunya anak perempuan tercantik yang begitu murah hati. Tak sungkan-sungkan ia berikan pertolongan yang ia bisa pada orang yang membutuhkannya.

"Nah, Anak-Anak! Kalian langsung ke dapur ya, aku sudah siapkan makan siang untuk kalian!" seru Sakura dengan wajah riang. Tenten hanya menatap sambil tersenyum bangga.

Para anak itu langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura, kemudian melaju menuju ruang makan. Perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada satu. Wajan besar berisi nasi goreng baru masak.

"HUAH! NASI GORENG… !"

"Hei, jangan berisik! Ambil seporsi yang kau bisa makan!"

"Aku mau nambah dua kali nanti ya Nee!"

"Heh, rakus amat!"

"Tenten-nee, ambilkan dong!"

"Hih, kau kira aku pembantumu! Tinggimu bisa disejajarkan dengan wajan, jadi kau bisa mengambil nasi goreng tersebut!"

"Huah, Sakura-nee, ambilkan aku dong!"

"HUWE, KALIAN MANJA SEKALI!"

Meskipun rumah ini diisi berbagai keributan dan perbedaan pendapat, tetapi mereka semua tak merasa risih. Warna-warni kehidupan pun takkan pernah hilang dari hadapan mereka, yang membuat hidup mereka kian berwarna dan penuh kebersamaan.

A Couple of Doves

Sementara itu, di sebuah daerah di Konoha…

Terlihat seorang lelaki bermata onyx dengan motor ninjanya, bersiap-siap melakukan balapan dengan berbagai pembalap motor di sekolahnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai, sambil mengendarai dengan penuh keyakinan.

_Aku jamin, uang ratusan ribu yen itu akan sampai ke tanganku._

Ayolah, apakah kau mau bernasib seperti pembalap yang akhirnya malah jatuh ke jurang penderitaan?

"Hoah, Sasuke! Kau sudah datang, Jagoan!"

"Kalahkan para preman itu!"

"Berisik kau, Dobe, Nara! Aku juga sudah pasti menang!"

"Heh, jangan sok yakin begitu! Mereka itu dari keluarga liar lho!"

"Masa bodoh! Memang latar belakang mempengaruhi?"

_**BRRM… BRRM…**_

Lelaki berambut biru kehitam-hitaman itu langsung menarik gas dengan liar. Tanpa pontang-panting, ia melaju meninggalkan belasan motor pembalap liar yang katanya 'akan bisa mengalahkan seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha'.

Akan tetapi, pasti kemenangan di tangan pembalap liar itu.

Karena, dalam waktu detik saja…

_**JRASHHH!**_

Ketika motor ninja tersebut melaju di sebuah jembatan, motor tersebut hilang kendali dan menabrak sebuah penyangga jembatan. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, lelaki tersebut terlempar ke dalam sungai deras yang akan mengantarkannya ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat kenangan untuknya.

A Couple of Doves

Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum bangga, sambil menatap sepasang origami burung bangau yang sudah siap di tangan mereka. Di dalam sepasang bangau kertas itu, ada permintaan mereka tersendiri, yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun.

"Kau sudah siap, Tenten?"

"Iya dong. Kau?"

"Pasti!"

Dua gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan panti asuhan mereka, dan berlari menuju sebuah sungai yang biasa menjadi tempat bermain mereka sejak kecil.

Sakura menatap bangau kertasnya. Ia cukup bingung. Bisakah sepasang bangau kertas yang dibuatnya hanyut dengan sempurna, hingga mencapai surga? Walau sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi, tapi Sakura tetap berharap setinggi yang ia bisa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura melepas sepasang bangau kertas itu diantara lajuan deras sungai yang membawa bangau kertasnya entah kemana.

_Selesai sudah tugasku, tinggal Tuhan yang mengaturnya._

Sakura menatap Tenten, yang masih menghanyutkan bangau kertasnya dengan takut-takut. "Jangan takut, Tuhan pasti akan mengambil bangau kertas itu dengan keadaan selamat, dan membacakannya."

Tenten menoleh kearah Sakura sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dengan rela ia hanyutkan dua burung bangau yang benar-benar dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Iyalah, karena origami bukan keterampilannya sih!

"Semoga saja keinginan kita terpenuhi ya, Sakura-chan!" seru Tenten dengan wajah yang amat ceria.

"Iya. Semoga."

Sakura tersenyum menatap bangau kertasnya yang mulai hilang ditelan bumi. Ia yakin, apa yang dituliskannya berubah menjadi kenyataan. Semoga.

"Uahk…"

Percaya atau tidak, Sakura merasakan suara lenguhan pelan seorang lelaki. Eh, di sungai ada suara? Setan atau bukan, ya?

Sakura menatap penuh misteri sungai tersebut. "Hah, kau dengar sesuatu tidak, Ten?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Tenten. "Nggak tuh, kamu ngelindur kali."

_Bukan aku tak percaya kau, tapi kurasa aku memang nggak ngelindur._

Ketika sesuatu terhanyut di sungai, Sakura dan Tenten membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka.

Bahkan, mereka nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

Seorang lelaki, terhanyut, dengan keadaan masih hidup. Akan tetapi, suara yang keluar dari lelaki itu hanya keluhan pelan. Sepertinya, ia sedang sekarat.

"TOLONG DIA, TENTEN!"

Sakura mengambil tindak cepat. Ia langsung menangkap bahu pemuda itu dan menariknya ke tepi sungai. Tenten yang tak dapat tugas apa-apa, hanya mampu menatap ketelatenan Sakura menarik pemuda tersebut. Tenten kemudian mendekatkan lengannya ke lengan lelaki itu. Nadinya masih terasa berdenyut dan mengalir.

"Masih hidup, tapi begitu lemah. Nyaris sekarat."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita bawa dia ke panti asuhan!"

Mendengar itu, Tenten segera menarik lengan jenjang Sakura. Sakura yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan Tenten, hanya menatapnya memohon. "Apa dibolehkan Nenek, jika kita membawa seorang pemuda ke panti asuhan? Di panti asuhan saja lelaki itu paling tidak anak kecil!"

"Ayolah Tenten, berpikir logis! Apakah kita harus membiarkan seorang pemuda sekarat? Tidak kan!"

Sebenarnya, Sakura pun merasa bingung. Kenapa ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut? Tetapi, di hati Sakura, Sakura merasakan suatu perasaan ingin melindungi. Singkat cerita, ia seperti tergerak untuk menyembuhkan pemuda tersebut.

"Kalian sudah da-APA YANG KAU BAWA, SAKURA-CHAN?"

Nenek Chiyo terlihat kaget sekaligus marah, ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan luka membekas di sekujur tubuhnya, tengah dalam gendongan Sakura. "Nek, ia butuh perawatan! Tadi kami menemuinya di sungai!"

Nenek Chiyo berlari menuju dapur, dan keluar dengan kotak obat-obatan di tangan kirinya. Ia menyuruh Sakura membaringkan pemuda itu di sebuah ruangan tidur tak terpakai. Nenek Chiyo lalu memeriksa pemuda tersebut, sekaligus menyembuhkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kelihatannya lukanya parah, tapi bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Apakah ia terhanyut?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan yang menemuinya barusan."

Sakura tersenyum, sambil menatap Nenek Chiyo dan Tenten. "Nek, kali ini semua kuserahkan ke Nenek ya! Capek juga menggendong seorang laki-laki!"

Sakura menggandeng Tenten keluar, Nenek Chiyo menatap mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Menolong kok setengah-setengah? Aneh sekali."

Di teras panti asuhan, Sakura segera melamunkan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Menghanyutkan bangau kertas, kemudian menemukan seorang pemuda terluka di sungai? Ini menganehkan. "Ada apa Sakura? Tampangmu seperti habis kena musibah."

"Iya sih, aku memang kena musibah. Eh Tenten, kau tahu tidak, kenapa pemuda itu bisa terhanyut di sungai."

"Hah, boro-boro. Tau dia terhanyut saja mendadak, apalagi tahu kenapa ia terhanyutnya! Persetan dengan semua itu!"

"Hahaha…"

Sakura tertawa hambar, kemudian menatap panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya sejak dulu.

_Hn, kenapa yang kutemui harus pemuda? Kenapa nggak wanita?_

Sakura benar-benar merindukan keluarganya yang membuangnya. Ia tak peduli seberapa benci keluarganya dengannya. Tetapi, ia ingin, sekali saja, mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya. Meski itu untuk pertama dan terakhir, ia siap.

Menjelang malam, para keluarga panti asuhan segera makan malam dengan masakan buatan Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku dimana ya?"

Semua segera menatap seseorang yang mengganggu acara makan malam mereka. Sakura menatap lelaki yang baru ditemuinya di sungai tadi sore, kemudian segera menelan air minum yang sedang di minumnya. "Di panti asuhan," jawab Sakura enggan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian duduk di samping bangku meja makan kosong, tepat di samping Hanabi dan Sakura.

"Jauh nggak dengan pusat perkotaan Konoha?"

Sakura mendelik kearah pemuda tersebut. Lelaki perkotaan? Kenapa hanyut di sungai sampai ke daerah pemukiman miskin Konoha? Makin aneh saja pemuda ini.

"Banget. Memang kau mau pulang ke rumahmu? Kau tahu rumahmu dimana?"

"Tahulah. Masak nggak tahu?"

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!"

"Hush! Sakura-chan, hargai tamu barumu," nasihat Nenek Chiyo yang sedang melahap makan malamnya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum meledek kearah Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum kecut, penuh kebencian.

Sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran kecil di keluarga harmonis ini.

A Couple of Doves

Suasana berubah, menjadi di kamar Sakura.

Sakura menatap seisi kamarnya. Tak ada satupun barang yang bisa mengingatkannya pada anggota keluarganya, tak ada satupun. Ia mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Tampak cerminan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang terberai-berai di sekitar wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. Tuhan sudah memberikan anugerah untuk kondisinya saat ini.

"Tuhan, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Nenek, adik-adik, dan Tenten. Semua menyenangkan."

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Sakura menatap kaget pada pintu kamarnya. Siapa orang yang menggang-gunya malam-malam begini? Biasanya Nenek Chiyo sudah tidur bersama dengan adik-adik dan Tenten.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu, terlihat wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang menatap teduh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sinis dengan wajah kesalnya. Jika ia tak memiliki adab, mungkin ia sudah menendang lelaki tersebut tepat di wajahnya.

"Nggak muluk-muluk, cuma minta keterangan tentang tempat tinggalku saat ini."

Sakura menatap malas sosok bermarga Uchiha itu, kemudian segera keluar dan mengantarkan pemuda tersebut ke halaman belakang panti asuhan.

"Ini."

Sakura menawarkan segelas cokelat hangat yang baru dibuatnya di dapur. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu ber'hn' ria, kemudian meminum pelan cokelat hangat yang baru dibawakan teman barunya.

"Kalau kau berniat tinggal disini, ada aturan yang perlu kau patuhi."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah mengeluh."

"Eh?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekali mengeluh kena denda enam ratus yen."

"Whoa, lumayan juga."

"Kata Nenek Chiyo, mengeluh itu salah satu syarat masuk Neraka. Kau nggak mau kan, masuk Neraka?"

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hingga suara barithon Sasuke pun memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?"

"Sejak lahir. Sepertinya orang tuaku tak mau menganggapku anaknya."

"Jangan bodoh. Orang tua akan senang bila mendapat keturunan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus dibuang kesini?"

"Mungkin saja mereka melahirkanmu dalam keadaan belum menikah. Jadi mereka tak sanggup menutup aib mereka dengan kehadiranmu."

"Iya, kau yang terbenar. Tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang ibu atau ayahku tak pernah mau menjengukku? Adakah mereka memiliki rasa peduli padaku?"

Sasuke kembali meneguk cokelat hangatnya, Sakura pun mengimbangi kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri? Kehidupanmu bersama orang tuamu bahagia, kan?"

"Hn, siapa bilang. Orang tuaku tak pernah memberiku kasih sayang, kalau memberi pun, mungkin hanya dengan perantara uang? Aku bosan tahu. Ya, aku tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki, tapi masak laki-laki nggak boleh dapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sih? Aku juga butuh perhatian tahu."

"Hn, kita saling mengharapkan kasih sayang."

"Kuharap orang tuamu menyadari kerinduanmu pada mereka."

"Ya, kuharap. Walau sejujurnya aku tak pernah yakin."

"Jangan nggak yakin, tapi yakin. Kalau nggak yakin terus, yang ada kamu malah jadi orang gagal."

"Ya deh Pak Guru, aku yakin…"

Mereka tergelak bersama. Sakura merasa nyaman, demikian pula dengan Sasuke. Walau hanya ditemani dua gelas cokelat hangat, tapi malam itu tetap terasa istimewa bagi mereka. Semua tertumpahkan bersama, baik itu curhatan atau masalah. Mereka tak sungkan-sungkan menceritakan masa lalu mereka, dan memperbaiki kekurangan mereka bersama. Mereka saling melengkapi.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis mengintip pembicaraan mereka dari belakang. Tatapan gadis itu begitu teduh, hatinya terasa kecewa namun senang. Ia menatap dengan kesedihan yang bertumpuk di pelupuk hatinya.

_Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk menang, Sakura-chan?_

Gadis itu segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dibalik kesenangannya menjadi sahabat gadis bubble gum, ia juga merasa cemburu dengan setiap kelebihan gadis bubble gum tersebut. Kenapa gadis bubble gum itu terus lebih baik darinya? Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menang dari gadis bubble gum itu?

Merasakan menjadi pecundang itu buruk.

.

.

.

Pagi yang datang, menemani Sakura untuk mengawali aktivitas barunya. Ia memang tak pernah bersekolah, tapi sebagai gantinya ia dan Tenten selalu membaca buku bersama di perpustakaan berjalan yang menjadi kepemilikan Paman Jiraiya itu.

"Tenten-chan, kita baca buku lagi ya!" seru Sakura riang sambil menggan-deng lengan sahabat karib yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Ia kaget ketika mendapat gelengan dari Tenten.

"Gimana, ya? Mau nggak ya?" tanya Tenten gengsi sambil menatap langit dengan mata cokelatnya. Sakura menjadi cemberut mendengarnya.

"HAH! Pokoknya ikut ya! Kau kan sudah seperti kakakku, Tenten-nee," kata Sakura. Author bingung. Tadi Tenten-chan, sekarang Tenten-nee?

Tenten telah selesai mencepol dua rambut panjangnya. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura, lalu mengangguk. "Pasti, aku juga mau lihat bacaan terbaru dari mobil perpustakaan Paman Jiraiya! Mau ajak Sasuke nggak?"

Sakura terdiam. Oh iya, Sasuke! Kenapa ia melupakannya, ya?

"Oh, jadi aku nggak diajak nih?"

Sakura dan Tenten menoleh, mereka melihat Sasuke sedang asyik menikmati teh hangat. Wajahnya terlihat culas, sepertinya ia kesal tak diajak Sakura ke perpustakaan berjalan Paman Jiraiya.

_**GREP!**_

Sakura tersenyum. "Boleh, tapi jangan ngacau ya," kata Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Merasakan tangannya digandeng, Sasuke menjadi sedikit blushing. Sedangkan Tenten? Tanpa diberitahu juga pasti sudah tahu apa perasaannya saat ini.

"Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu, Tenten langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sontak, Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget.

Bagaimana dengan teh hangatnya Sasuke? Persetan saja deh.

Setelah lima belas menit berlari, ketiga orang itu sampai di depan sebuah mobil dengan isi buku yang begitu banyak. _**Baca Buku Jiraiya.**_

"BACA BUKU JIRAIYA!" seru Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria, kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil bacaan tersebut. Terlihat seorang kakek berambut putih panjang menatap mereka dengan misterius.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan… dan Raven-kun?"

Sontak, Tenten dan Sakura tertawa berbarengan. Sasuke yang diejek, hanya bisa cemberut dan menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan malas. Paman Jiraiya yang ditatap kesal oleh Sasuke, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, maafkan Paman… Namamu siapa, Nak?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Nah, masuklah kalian bertiga. Baca buku yang kalian mau, tapi jangan ambil buku di bagian 'DEWASA' ya."

Khukhukhu, kalian tahu kan apa yang ada di rak buku khusus 'DEWASA'?

"BAIK, PAMAN!" seru Tenten dan Sakura, mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong. "Saking akrabnya mereka, ngobrol aja bersamaan. Ckck."

Ketika Sasuke memasuki mobil bacaan tersebut, ia terperangah kaget. Di dalamnya, ada begitu banyak rak buku berisi bacaan berilmu dan berkualitas tinggi. Sasuke pun mendekati rak buku khusus 'NOVEL REMAJA', dan meneliti apa saja yang ada di dalam rak buku khusus remaja itu. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah novel dengan judul yang cukup bagus. Sepertinya novel tersebut bertema angst. _**Smile Without You.**_

"Pilihan yang tepat."

Sasuke menoleh, dipandanginya wajah Jiraiya yang sedang menyengir kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos. "Yah, buku itu memang buku terbaru yang kusediakan di rak buku remaja. Isinya cukup bagus, penyemangat masa muda."

_Penyemangat masa muda?_

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Paman Jiraiya, kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku kosong. Ia mulai membuka lembar per lembar dari novel yang baru ditemuinya itu. Ya, benar. Novel ini memang bertema angst.

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum membaca isi dari novel tersebut. Ia tak memalingkan pandangannya ke siapapun, hanya ke novel tersebut seorang. Bahkan, Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Tenten dan Sakura sudah ada di sampingnya, sedang menekuni novel yang mereka baca.

"Pulang, yuk!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke, ternyata Sakura. Sasuke mendelik, menatap wajah cantik Sakura. "I-iya. Oh, boleh kupinjam novel ini? Besok akan kukembalikan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Paman Jiraiya pasti memperbolehkanmu meminjam novelnya, kecuali ensiklopedia."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pulang sambil membawa novel yang baru dipinjaminya itu. Tenten kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Kau nggak kembali ke tempatmu dulu?"

Sasuke menatap Tenten, kemudian menggeleng. "Nggak. Ngapain? Aku kesana juga nggak ada artinya buat orang tuaku."

Tenten agak iba dengan Sasuke, kemudian mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Sakura yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dan Tenten. Diam-diam, ia menyimpan rasa cemburu terhadap kedua insane yang sedang berjalan berdua itu.

Tenten berhenti tepat di sungai tempatnya menemukan Sasuke. Sasuke heran dengan tempat yang disinggahi Tenten, maka ia hanya bisa duduk di singgasana batu yang kosong. "Mau apa kita kesini, Ten?"

"Hanya bersantai, tempat menyalurkan perasaan kita."

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mulai menyamankan diri di tepi sungai tersebut. Nyaman, memang. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Tenten, tempat tersebut benar-benar menyalurkan perasaan kita dan membuat perasaan kita kian terobati.

_Tempat yang lebih baik dari teras panti asuhan._

Tenten kemudian menatap Sasuke, sambil tersenyum.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke begini saja, aku sudah senang._

Tenten kemudian duduk di dekat sungai, sangat dekat dengan sungai. Tanpa ia sadari, arus sungai mulai meninggi. Dan tanpa ia kira, sungai malah mengajaknya bermain arus bersamanya. Ia mulai ditenggelamkan bersama sungai yang berarus deras itu.

"KYAAAA!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh, ditatapnya Tenten yang sedang berjuang mati-matian selamat dari kerasnya arus sungai tersebut. Sasuke terperangah. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya, dan langsung melompat ke sungai tersebut.

"SASUKE? TENTEN?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia memang tak bisa menyelam, apalagi berenang. Baginya, air adalah suatu tantangan. Ia hanya bisa menatap jalur Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Tenten. Ia tetap berharap, Tenten bisa selamat dari arus deras sungai tersebut.

_**GREP!**_

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menangkap pinggang Tenten dan menggendong-nya menuju tepi sungai. Tenten hanya bisa mengeluh, dengan air yang masuk ke kerongkongan mulutnya. "UAHK… UAHKKK…" Ia tetap mengeluh, meski tubuhnya sudah terselamatkan oleh Sasuke. "Bertahan, Tenten!"

Ketika sampai daratan, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh Tenten dan menghirup udara sebentar.

"HAH… HAH…"

Sakura langsung mendekati Tenten, dan memberinya nafas buatan. Air sungai pun langsung terbuang dari mulut Tenten, membuatnya bisa bernafas seperti sedia kala. "Ukh,, terima kasih Sakura-chan," kata Tenten dengan nada lemah, membuat Sakura iba. "Jangan bersikap lemah, Tenten! Kau harus kuat!" seru Sakura sambil memegang tangan kiri Tenten. Tubuh Tenten dingin tak karuan.

Sasuke kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya, serta badannya yang basah. "Syukurlah, ia bisa naik ke daratan. Kalau nggak, tamat sudah dia di air terjun nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuh basah Tenten, ia langsung memeluk Tenten. "Jangan sampai jauh dariku, Tenten! Aku tak mau kau mati, tak mau!" seru Sakura dengan tangisan yang membuncah di pipinya. Tenten tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura-chan! Kau tak perlu kuatir."

Tenten kemudian berdiri, namun kakinya terasa begitu berat. "Biar kubantu." Sasuke segera membopong Tenten, sementara Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Terima kasih Tuhan, untung saja Tenten selamat!"

Begitu sampai rumah, Nenek Chiyo segera membantu Tenten ke kamarnya. "Syukurlah Tenten bisa selamat."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke lalu segera menuju kamarnya, dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sakura menuju teras, membiarkan tubuhnya yang agak basah akibat memeluk tubuh basah Tenten tadi.

Sakura kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa sejak kemarin ia selalu menemukan masalah di sungai?

"Jangan takut, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Sasuke sudah mengganti baju, dengan wajah datarnya yang duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau takut semua ini makin memburuk, kan? Jangan kuatir, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Entah karena apa, tapi Sakura menjadi lebih baik ketika mendapat semangat dari Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Sakura kemudian menunduk. Dibalik tundukannya, ia merasa begitu bersalah telah merasa cemburu atas hubungan Tenten dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tak boleh cemburu pada sahabat sendiri. Jika Tenten dan Sasuke berpacaran pun, ia juga tak boleh cemburu.

Sebab, cemburu adalah awal menemui jurang kegelapan.

"Kok dari tadi bengong sih?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura gelagapan akibat tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Nggak kok," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura terdiam, ia masih memikirkan keadaan Tenten hingga saat ini.

Menjelang sore, Tenten segera sadar. Ia masih memegangi keningnya yang terasa pusing. "Kau baik-baik saja? Keadaanmu terlihat lemah," kata Sakura, sambil menahan Tenten untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tenten menggeleng pelan, sembari memaksa tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Aku tak apa, Sakura-chan. Sudah kubilang tak usah terlalu kuatir akan keadaanku."

"Jangan kuatir bagaimana! Kita ini sudah sahabat sejak kecil, aku tak mau melihat sahabatku terlihat lemah ataupun terluka!"

Tenten terperangah mendengar bentakan Sakura. Sebegitu pedulinyakah Sakura padanya?

"Aku hargai semua ketulusanmu, Sakura-chan. Tetapi, aku ingin makan sekarang," kata Tenten. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung menahan Tenten. "Biar kubawakan!"

Alih-alih, Sakura langsung mengambil makanan untuk Tenten.

_Beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat sebaikmu, Sakura-chan._

"Nee-chan…"

Tenten menatap Hanabi yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengajak Hanabi duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap mata lavender Hanabi kelam. "Sakura-neechan mana?" tanya Hanabi, membuat Tenten terperangah.

"Sakura? Ia sedang membawakanku makanan, kenapa kau mencarinya? Adakah pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?" tanya Tenten dengan nada begitu lembut, yang tak diindahkan oleh Hanabi. "Nggak mau, aku mau menyampaikannya langsung pada Sakura-neechan!"

Hanabi langsung bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya duduk, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

_Kenapa adik-adik lebih menyukai Sakura daripada aku?_

Ingat Ten, cemburu adalah awal menuju jurang kegelapan.

.

.

.

TBC :D

Salam dari si Manis dari Monas ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well halo kembali yang disana #gatau buat siapa xD

Setelah update chap pertama, kini chap kedua pun hadir. Yah, menurutku malah tambah jelek dari pada chap yang kemarin-kemarin, tapi untuk chap tiga, kuharap bisa kuperbaikin kesalahan-kesalahan di chap sebelumnya :D

Hikari Uchiwa : Iya, ini aku, AKM XD. Gomen Dx ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku tak mau memberitahukannya pada dikau xp

Miyoko Kimimori : Hehe, di chap ini emang ada. Tapi, kalau suka ya. Aku ga berani bikin story bergenre romance, ga sanggup Dx thx for the review :D

Happy Reading and Be Fun :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Karena cinta itu tak perlu sebuah paksaan, melainkan ketulusan. Karena cinta itu… berdasarkan hati, bukan logika. Karena cinta itu… akan selalu bersama, selamanya.

=3=

CHAPTER 2

Ketika sore datang, Sakura dan Tenten saling bercakap di dalam kamar Tenten. Bahkan, mereka saling tergelak bersama. Yang mereka bicarakan cukup banyak. Orang tua mereka, hobi mereka, dan aib lucu mereka. Tak segan-segan mereka saling mengejek, meski itu hanya sebagai bahan candaan.

Yah, memang tak pernah ada kejanggalan terhadap persahabatan mereka.

Dari balik pintu kamar Tenten yang terbuka sedikit, seorang lelaki berambut biru kehitam-hitaman menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

_Mereka akrab sekali, pantas saja kemarin-kemarin selalu bersama. Enak juga sih, jika punya sahabat seperti mereka. Tahan lama…_

"Niisan mengintip apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya seorang gadis kecil bermata lavender yang memandangnya marah. Sepertinya, ia berpikir tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke. "Eh, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma ngeliat mereka lagi ngobrol."

Gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu menatap Tenten dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol bersama, kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, mereka. Tenten-nee sama Sakura-nee memang selalu bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan jika bertengkar pun sebatas beberapa jam saja, habis itu berbaikan. Hanabi suka sama persahabatan mereka, persahabatan mereka udah kayak kakak-adik."

"Ooooo…"

_Hum, contoh persahabatan yang baik…_

Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua gadis di kamar Tenten itu.

OaOaOa

"Hm, kurasa keadaanmu mulai pulih. Aku mau antar piring kotor ini dulu ya," kata Sakura, lalu meninggalkan Tenten.

"Iya. Oh, Sasuke mana?" tanya Tenten. Sakura berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Sejak tadi, ia menghilang. Kurasa sedang menyendiri."

Sakura kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tenten. Ia kaget ketika Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa permisi, dan tubuh mereka pun saling bertabrakan, seperti saling berpelukan.

"OH! SASUKE!"

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam, ketika tubuh mereka saling bersatu dan saling berpelukan meski secara tak sengaja. Seketika, wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Romantis? Memang, tapi kenapa harus di hadapan Tenten? Tentu kalian tahu apa perasaan Tenten melihat keduanya saling berdekatan walaupun tanpa sengaja, kan?

Keduanya blushing, kemudian segera menghindar secara bersamaan. Melihat itu, hati Tenten sedikit berdenyut. Bisa dikatakan, ia sedikit cemburu dengan posisi Sakura dan Sasuke tadi saat bertabrakan. Ibarat mereka sedang berpelukan saja.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Sasuke menatap Tenten, kemudian garuk-garuk kepala tak jelas.

"Maaf, tadi Nenek Chiyo menyuruhku mengantarkan piring kotor dari kamarmu. Nyatanya, ia mau mengantarnya."

Tenten ber'oh' ria. Ketika melihat wajah murung Tenten, Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke ke bangku tempatnya duduk tadi. "Tenten mencarimu, bercakaplah dengan Tenten! Sedangkan aku permisi mengantarkan piring kotor ini!"

Sasuke hanya bisa cemberut melihat kelakuan Sakura, sedangkan Tenten tersenyum malu-malu.

Ketika Sakura sedang mencuci piring, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa remuk. Percaya atau tidak, innernya merasa menyesal ketika meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten berduaan.

_Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat, Tuhan?_

Selesai cuci piring, Sakura mencuci tangannya hingga bersih tanpa noda dan berjalan menuju kamar Tenten. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat Sasuke dan Tenten sedang berpelukan, hatinya terasa sedikit cemburu.

_Huh, aku tak boleh cemburu! Aku nggak boleh berprasangka buruk!_

Ketika Sakura hendak keluar, Tenten melihatnya. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya bersama Sasuke. "Em, Sakura-chan?" sapa Tenten, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura segera tersenyum malu-malu di hadapan Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tenten, kuganggu kau! Aku akan segera pergi," kata Sakura. Secara tak sengaja, tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Jangan pikir macam-macam, aku dan Tenten hanya berpelukan. Tak lebih."

Tenten mengangguk kearah Sakura. Karena terpaksa, Sakura hanya bisa duduk malu di samping Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, mengganggu kalian! Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu kalian!"

Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sakura. "Tak usah khawatir, lagian siapa yang menganggapmu pengganggu? Jangan rendahkan dirimu, Sakura-chan! Kau sama sekali tak menggangguku. Lagipula, tadi kami hanya berpe-lukan. Itu saja."

Sakura mengangguk paham, namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit kecewa.

_Kenapa rasa cemburu ini masih bersarang di hatiku?_

Tenten menatap Sakura dengan senyum. Tapi, jika kalian melihatnya lebih teliti, senyum itu lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian.

_Sasuke milikku Sakura, bukan milikmu._

Sasuke yang merasakan seringai di wajah Tenten, hanya bisa menatap heran sekaligus curiga.

OaOaOa

Seorang gadis bermata emerald terduduk kaku di teras rumahnya, dengan teman angin yang sepoi-sepoi menampar sekujur tubuhnya. Di tangannya, ada sebuah buku tulis yang selalu menjadi temannya di kala sepi. Sekarang ini, tak ada siapapun yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Walau hari ini terkesan biasa, baginya hari ini terkesan muram dan tanpa terang matahari.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis bubble gum itu membuka lembar per lembar dari buku tersebut. Sudah dua puluh lembar diisinya dengan berbagai pengalaman istimewa yang dialaminya selama enam belas tahun menjadi seorang manusia, dan kini ia sudah membuka lembar ke dua puluh satunya.

Tangan kanannya mulai menulis apa yang ingin ditulis hatinya saat ini.

_**Aku bingung, jalur kehidupan ini makin lama makin sempit**_

_**Dunia semakin meredup, matahari semakin enggan muncul**_

_**Aku tahu, tak seharusnya kumiliki rasa cemburu ini**_

_**Tapi, kenapa batin ini selalu tersiksa melihatnya bersama yang lain?**_

_**Bukankah ia adalah sahabatku? Kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya?**_

_**Bisakah kau pudarkan rasa cemburu ini, Tuhan?**_

_**Mana yang harus kupilih…**_

_**Sahabat… atau cinta?**_

TLUK…

Pulpen yang tadi digunakan untuk menulis, terjatuh entah kemana. Gadis itu menutup buku hariannya, kemudian menaruhnya di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menunduk, memikirkan jalan apa yang harus dilaluinya. Memilih sahabat? Artinya ia merelakan apa yang ia cintai bersama orang yang ia sayangi. Memilih cinta? Berarti ia rela persahabatan yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun memudar hanya karena rasa cinta yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

Ia dilema, tentu saja.

"Ini."

Gadis bubble gum itu terkejut, kala mendapat segelas cokelat hangat yang pernah dibuatnya untuk seseorang. Ia menatap sang pemberi, sosok bermata onyx yang sedang menatapnya datar.

Dengan sungkan-sungkan, ia mengambil gelas cokelat hangat tersebut.

"Makasih."

Lelaki bermata onyx itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk di samping gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Hum, ngapain aja disini? Malam-malam bukannya tidur."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum kecil. "Nggak bisa, aku lagi mikirin sesuatu."

"Oh, ya? Mikirin apa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a."

Lelaki berambut **chickenbutt** itu mendengus kesal, kemudian meneguk cokelat hangatnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari Minggu, ada acara nggak?"

"Huh, dari dulu kamu juga tahu kan, aku selalu bebas?"

"Oke, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, antar aku jalan-jalan aja di sekitar daerah ini."

"Oh, sip Pak Guru…"

Sasuke tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya senyum ini terkesan tulus dan bahagia. Ia menatap wajah Sakura, kemudian menatap bintang. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sejak dulu Sasuke memang memiliki impian ingin mencapai bintang.

"Menurutmu, mencapai bintang itu cuma khayalan bukan?"

"Hah? Nggak, aku juga pernah berharap bisa menginjak bintang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, impian kita sama."

"Iya. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, kita bisa bersama menginjak bintang."

"Iya. Kuharap Tuhan mengizinkan ya."

"Iya."

Suasana berubah hening. Kedua insane itu menatap bintang bersamaan, dan sesekali mengajak berbicara singkat. Diantara kedua insane itu, ada seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis walau hatinya agak sakit saat ini.

_Minggu ya? Pilihan yang tepat._

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan dua insane yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Lihat saja nanti, nasib baik akan jatuh ke tanganku."

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, ia menatap kembali Sakura.

_Sasuke milikku, bukan milikmu…_

OaOaOa

Pagi kembali menjelang, membangunkan tiap manusia yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Dan menyuruh tiap manusia untuk membuka kembali hari aktivitasnya.

_**KRIIING… KRIIING…**_

Pelupuk matanya mulai menyempit, emeraldnya pun mulai terbuka jelas. Ia menatap jam, sudah jam delapan pagi. Saatnya untuk memulai aktivitas!

"Hari Sabtu."

Ia lalu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan menikmati bath-up hangat di kamar mandinya. Setelah mandi, ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan lapisan jaket hitam, serta celana kuning selutut. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang indah dan terberai halus itu.

"Tuhan, jadikan hari ini lebih istimewa dibanding hari sebelumnya!"

Dengan langkah begitu riang, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui seisi panti asuhan yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu.

Ketika ia keluar kamar, ia melihat Tenten dan Sasuke sedang berbicara bersama di teras rumah, tempatnya berbicara bersama Sasuke semalam. Ia tersenyum, meski hatinya menjerit entah kenapa. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kedua insane yang sedang asyik berbicara itu. Tanpa disadari-nya, Sasuke menatap tiap gerakannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, dipandanginya Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. Sementara Tenten, ia tersenyum ceria kala melihat Sakura.

"Bergabunglah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, sambil tersenyum. "Tak usah, aku memiliki banyak urusan."

Sakura segera berlalu meninggalkan Tenten dan Sasuke, kemudian melaju menuju dapur, menemui Nenek Chiyo. Terlihat, Nenek Chiyo yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. "Wah, butuh bantuan, Nek?" tanya Sakura sembari memasang saputangan mencuci di tangannya.

"Jangan sekarang, Sakura! Ehm, bisakah kau kumpulkan piring kotor dari berbagai kamar? Anak-Anak dan Sasuke senang sekali makan di kamar mereka."

Sakura terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

Di kamar adik-adik tirinya, begitu banyak piring kotor berserakan. Bahkan, ada piring kotor yang sudah berdebu karena tak disentuh berbulan-bulan, membuat Sakura sedikit jijik mengambilnya. "Dasar, mentang-mentang anak kecil nggak beresin bekas makan mereka."

Ketika Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke, ia melihat kamar yang layaknya seperti kamar seorang lelaki.

Rapi, namun sedikit berantakan.

Sakura mulai mencari keberadaan piring kotor di kamar Sasuke. Ketika sedang mengambil sebuah piring kotor di meja belajar di kamar Sasuke, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku dengan selipan surat di dalamnya.

Ia menatap buku tersebut. Itu adalah buku novel yang pernah Sasuke pinjam kepada Paman Jiraiya.

"Kenapa ia selipkan surat di dalamnya?"

Sakura kemudian membuka surat tersebut, dan membaca kata per kata dari surat tersebut.

_**Berjalan di keheningan malam…**_

_**Menepi di terangnya pagi…**_

_**Bukankah ini pekerjaan vampire?**_

_**Tuliskanlah kiranya secercah harapan untukku**_

_**Mungkinkah aku akan bernasib buruk?**_

_**Kembali ke masalah bukan hal mudah**_

_**Apalagi lari dari masalah**_

_**Jalan inikah yang harus kupilih?**_

_**Menghindar… dan mengikut sertakan orang-orang tercinta?**_

_**Bukankah ini jalan kegelapan?**_

_**Tapi, aku tak butuh penerangan lagi**_

_**Sebab, sejak dulu**_

_**Tak pernah ada yang mau menerangi hati buramku ini**_

_**Kiranya hanya seonggok batu yang selalu kutemui disini**_

_**Di hati yang kelam dan penuh pengalaman buruk ini**_

Sakura terperangah. Isi puisi ini memang bagus, tapi Sasuke yang jarang memiliki masalah, bisa menulis puisi seperti ini? Menakjubkan. Sakura kemudian memasukkan kertas tersebut ke amplop seperti semula, dan menyelipkannya di novel remaja yang tadi tak sengaja sempat dijatuhkannya.

Sembari keluar dari kamar Sasuke, ia tetap keheranan.

_Sebenarnya, masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Sasuke?_

OaOaOa

Sementara itu, di sebuah daerah di Konoha…

_**BRAKK!**_

Seorang lelaki bertampang seram dengan janggut yang tak pernah dirawatnya, menatap garang dua sosok yang sedang ketakutan sekaligus terluka. Sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi bekas pukulan dan setruman.

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning mulai mengeluh, tetapi itu tak diindahkan oleh sosok preman tersebut.

"KATAKAN, DIMANA SASUKE UCHIHA?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu sangar, membuat dua lelaki terikat di hadapannya kembali menggigit bibir karena ketakutan. Salah satu dari dua lelaki tersebut, seorang lelaki berambut nanas, hanya menatap bosan lelaki preman di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kami bilang, KAMI TAK TAHU!"

_**PLAKK!**_

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu makin kesal ketika pipinya ditampar berkali-kali oleh sosok preman tersebut.

_Sasuke, kau harus membayar semua ini!_

Lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu makin kesal dengan sahabatnya, yang kabur dari masalah dan menumpahkan segala akibatnya untuknya dan sahabatnya si Dobe, Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat dipukul berulang kali oleh para preman pembalap liar itu.

"KAU TAK BISA KABUR, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

OaOaOa

"Tenten."

Gadis bercepol dua itu segera menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki berumur 16 tahun dengan wajah datarnya duduk di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut segera tersenyum ceria, kala mendapati lelaki yang dicintainya ada di sampingnya.

"Iya?"

"Menurutmu… apa hal yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura?"

Mendadak, gadis tersebut kehilangan semangat. Ternyata, lelaki itu mendatanginya, hanya untuk mengetahui hal yang disukai sahabatnya?

Tak tahukah ia jika itu membuat gadis bercepol dua itu sakit hati?

"Jawab dong, kau pasti tahu!"

Gadis itu terdiam saja, sampai beberapa menit terlewati.

"Kenapa ingin tahu?"

"Bukan masalahmu."

"Tapi aku harus tahu."

"Kenapa harus tahu?"

"Karena kau mencurigakan."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sesuatu yang special."

Gadis bercepol dua itu kembali terdiam. Ditatapnya orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bisakah lelaki ini memikirkannya, bukan memikirkan gadis yang selama ini selalu menjadi sahabat sehidup sematinya?

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kenapa tak tahu?"

"Bukan masalahmu."

Tenten segera beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke, matanya sudah berair dan mulai menderasi kedua pipinya. Semua tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, karena Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung tegaknya sambil mendecih kesal. Sedangkan gadis itu? Ia menangis dalam diam.

_Bisakah kau tak ikut sertakan ia dalam keheningan kita berdua?_

_**PUK!**_

Tenten kembali mendapati seseorang berada sampingnya. Kali ini beda, ia seorang gadis dengan nama Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Ada apa? Rasanya kau berubah."

"Aku memang berubah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena seseorang."

Tanpa peduli ucapan Sakura, Tenten segera berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Merenungkan diri, mencoba mengetahui apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa tergila-gila pada Sakura.

_Ada apa denganmu, Tenten?_

OaOaOa

Ketika malam tiba, Sakura ditugaskan Nenek Chiyo untuk memanggil seluruh anggota panti asuhan untuk segera makan malam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera menyanggupinya.

"Saatnya makan malam, Anak-Anak!"

"Saatnya makan malam, Sasuke!"

"Saatnya makan malam, Ten-"

Ketika akan menyuruh Tenten makan malam, Sakura tak melihat siapapun di kamar Tenten. Tenten tak berada di kamarnya. Samar-samar, Sakura bisa melihat secarik kertas diatas ranjang tidur Tenten.

_**Siapapun yang berniat menemuiku, datangiku di taman belakang.**_

Sakura menoleh ke jendela kamar Tenten yang berdekatan dengan taman belakang. Tampak, punggung seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang memandang malam kelam dengan mata cokelat teduhnya. Sakura tersenyum.

Begitu sampai di taman belakang, ia langsung menyapa Tenten.

"Ten, makan sudah disiapkan. Ayo bergabung."

Tenten masih terdiam, dalam wajahnya tersimpan setitik rasa sakit. Ia menatap Sakura, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Sakura, aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu."

Sakura terdiam, apa yang dibicarakan Tenten?

"Apa maksudmu, Ten?"

"Aku ingin kau…"

Ucapan Tenten yang terhenti, membuat perasaan Sakura mulai tidak enak. Ia keheranan dengan tatapan tajam Tenten yang berhasil menusuk lubang kepenasarannya. Ia kemudian mulai mendekati tubuh gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Memang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah saja. Aku-ingin-kau-menjauhi-Sasuke."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mulai memandang wajah Tenten yang begitu kelam lekat-lekat. Apa yang Tenten maksud, ia harus menjauhi Sasuke?

"Sasuke kehidupanku, aku butuh dia. Jauh lebih kubutuhkan daripada kau yang membutuhkannya."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Minggu besok, janjikan bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirmu ada di sampingnya."

"Hei, maksudmu apa?"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke! Tapi Sasuke mencintaimu! Sadarkah jika aku selalu sedih kala mendengar pembicaraanmu dari mulut Sasuke?"

Sakura mencerna tiap perkataan Tenten. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Tenten cemburu akan keberadaannya bersama Sasuke, dan berniat memecahkan hubungan erat itu. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, kenapa Tenten berubah seperti ini?

"Aku permisi."

"Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau abaikan, kujamin persahabatan kita takkan pernah ada lagi."

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia segera meninggalkan Tenten. Tenten yang melihat kepergian Sakura, hanya diam. Ten, tak sadarkah kau jika apa yang kau lakukan menyimpang batas kecemburuan? Kau begitu kejam.

_Aku menang, Sakura._

Ketika Sakura tiba di meja makan, Nenek Chiyo merasakan perbedaan kondisi Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu murung. Ketika Sakura hendak membawa seporsi makan malamnya ke kamar, Nenek Chiyo segera menghentikannya.

"Kenapa makan malam di kamar?"

"Aku mau sendiri."

Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya, mencari tempat menyalurkan kekesalannya. Dari meja makan, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan curiga.

_Tenten, Sakura. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka._

"Kau berniat melahap makan malammu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Nenek Chiyo, kemudian mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ia habiskan makan malamnya. Ia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba dingin dan penuh kalut itu.

_**BLAM!**_

Sampai di kamar, Sakura segera menaruh makan malamnya diatas meja kamarnya dan duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Tak lama kemudian, air mata membuncah dari pipi manisnya.

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Tak segan-segan, Sakura menendang apa saja yang bisa ditendangnya. Bahkan, ia biarkan kakinya yang mulai membengkak –karena terlalu banyak menendang barang- itu kian membengkak. Hanya dengan menendanglah salah satu cara meluapkan emosinya.

Pandangan Sakura terhenti pada dua buah bingkai fotonya dengan Tenten saat bermusim panas di Konoha Beach. Pemandangannya begitu indah, dengan subjek foto yang begitu memikat.

_**PRANGG!**_

Tak dapat dikira, dua bingkai foto itu langsung dilemparnya tak menentu hingga pecah dengan foto terberai kemana-mana. Ia benar-benar emosi.

"_Jika kau abaikan, kujamin persahabatan kita takkan pernah ada lagi."_

Sakura mencakar dinding kamarnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Hanya karena Sasuke, semua menjadi berantakan?

"Tuhan, bantu aku," lirihnya pelan dengan isak tangis yang membahana di dalam kamar tersebut. Nenek Chiyo yang mendengar isak tangis itu, hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesabaran Sakura bilamana dirinya didera masalah. Sebab, bila Sakura sudah menangis, takkan ada yang bisa menghapus tangisannya itu kecuali Tuhan tersendiri, dan sahabat sehidup sematinya, Tenten.

Karena kelelahan, ia pun tertidur dengan posisi tubuh berantakan di lantai.

OaOaOa

Hari Minggu, hari pembalasan.

Ketika Tenten hendak menuju kamar Sakura, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Sakura yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Melihat Tenten terjatuh di lantai, Sakura tak mempedulikannya.

"Ingat pesanku, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, mendengar kata terakhir Tenten sebelum ia dan Sasuke pergi berjalan-jalan di pagi hari ini.

Ketika Sasuke berniat menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sakura selalu menghindarinya dengan kasar. Bahkan, Sakura tak pernah mau menerima jasa darinya.

_Hei, ada apa dengan Sakura?_

Bahkan, ketika Sasuke berniat membelikan Sakura es krim saja, Sakura langsung menolaknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan keheranannya pada sikap Sakura hari ini.

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau membuat acara ini berantakan?"

"Bukan masalahmu."

"Jangan kecewakan acara hari ini, Sakura!"

"Pergi dari kehidupanku mulai sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura mengucapkan ucapan yang dibencinya?

"HAH?"

"Dengar nggak sih? Aku nggak butuh kau!"

"Aku butuh penjelasan."

"Diam."

"AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN!"

"Bukan peduliku."

Sasuke makin kesal, ketika Sakura meninggalkannya, dan menaiki bus untuk pulang ke panti asuhan. Sasuke menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, kotak kado yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura pun ia masukkan ke tong sampah.

_Tenten dan Sakura sama saja, sama-sama berubah._

OaOaOa

Sakura tiba di rumah, dengan wajah basah dan penuh air mata. Nenek Chiyo yang melihatnya, langsung merangkul Sakura ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku bingung, Nek!"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kenapa semua orang membenciku?"

"Kau salah Sakura-chan, kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Aku tak tahu, Nek."

"Baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu di kamar, dan cobalah kau cari apa yang membuatmu terpuruk begini."

"Makasih, Nek. Aku permisi."

Sakura kemudian berlari ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Nenek Chiyo memegang keningnya. "Sakura dan Tenten, kenapa mereka sama-sama berubah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sampai di kamar, Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

Ia memandangi seisi kamarnya. Kalau saja Tenten ada di sampingnya, pasti ia bisa meredakan seluruh amarahnya. Tapi, kenapa Tenten menjadi seperti penjahat? Tahukah Tenten, kalau hatinya sakit mengetahui Tenten bisa-bisanya melupakan persahabatan ini?

Amarah Sakura pun terluapkan dengan satu cara lagi. Tulisan.

_**Kenapa ia melupakannya?**_

_**Bukankah semua ini ia yang menyusunnya?**_

_**Kenapa sekarang ia yang meruntuhkannya?**_

_**Kenapa harus ia, Tuhan! Kenapa?**_

_**Bisakah Kau hapus kegelapan dalam dirinya?**_

_**Bisakah Kau kembalikan persahabatan ini?**_

_**Kami sudah menjalin semua ini bertahun-tahun!**_

_**Menjadi sahabat sehidup semati,**_

_**Dan takkan pernah terpisahkan**_

_**Tapi, kenapa ia mengingkari janji itu?**_

_**Kenapa ia melupakannya?**_

_**Putar kembali scenario kehidupan ini, Tuhan…**_

_**Kembalikan aku ke masa laluku**_

_**Kembalikan aku ke saat-saat persahabatan ini masih terjalin utuh!**_

_**KEMBALIKAN, TUHAN!**_

Sakura merobek kertas itu, dan membuangnya entah kemana. Sungguh miris. Persahabatan yang sudah seperti satu hati ini, harus berhenti hanya karena persaingan cinta.

SEMUA KARENA CINTA.

_**Dheg!**_

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan pusing di keningnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya mulai melemah. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan sekental kecap mulai mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, membentuk dua air terjun merah.

"Ukh…"

Sakura menghapus darah tersebut dengan tangannya, mencoba meredakan gejolak emosi yang menghancurkan pikirannya.

"UHUK… UHUK…"

Ia terperangah, kala melihat telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna merah. Darah. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, ia berjalan menuju westafel kamarnya. Rasa sakit ini mulai tak tertahankan, sampai ia gagal menuju westafel kamarnya, dan rubuh dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ukh… A-Aku le-lelah…"

Wajah putih itu pun mulai membiru pucat, pertanda keadaannya mulai tak membaik.

OaOaOa

"Nek…"

Seorang wanita tua menoleh, melihat seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun memandanginya dengan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut panjang gadis lavender itu.

"Sakura-nee mana?"

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas, kemudian menyuruh Hanabi duduk di sampingnya. "Nenek juga bingung, Sakura-chan belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Bisakah kau menengok keadaannya untuk Nenek, Sayang?"

Hanabi mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju kamar Sakura.

Hanabi terperangah, ketika melihat pintu Sakura yang terbuka sedikit.

"Sakura-nee, bagaimana keada-SAKURA-NEE! KAU KENAPA?"

Nenek Chiyo, Sasuke, dan Tenten yang mendengar suara teriakan Hanabi langsung berlari kearah Hanabi. Sasuke kaget, kala melihat Sakura pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan darah di sekitar wajahnya.

"SAKURA!"

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata cokelat menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya, Sasuke? Bukankah ia sudah membencimu?._

OaOaOa

_**Nut… Nut… Nut…**_

Dari dalam sebuah ruang rawat, terlihat seorang gadis lemah dengan pendeteksi nyawa yang masih menampilkan keadaan hidup sang gadis. Seorang wanita tua dengan air mata mengalir membelai lembut helaian merah muda sang gadis.

"Sakura-chan, sadarlah…" ujarnya lirih sambil terus mengucurkan air mata. Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang terdiam tanpa ekspresi apapun, menatap gadis dalam ranjang pasien itu.

_Kau kalah, Sakura._

"Kenapa menyeringai? Kau senang sahabatmu sakit?"

Gadis bernama Tenten itu melihat ke samping, melihat Sasuke yang agak curiga dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Ah? Nggak kok, mana mungkin aku senang saat sahabatku seperti ini?"

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang pasien, hanya bisa tertidur pulas dengan selang yang masuk ke lubang hidungnya. Keadaannya begitu mencemaskan, membuat Nenek Chiyo benar-benar kuatir.

"Ngh… Ukh…"

Jemari yang kaku itu mulai tergerak, membuat Nenek Chiyo menghentikan tangisnya.

Gadis dengan nama Sakura itu mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya, hingga emeraldnya terbuka sempurna. Dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat biru, ia memandang Sasuke, Nenek Chiyo, dan Tenten.

"Anak-anak mana?" tanya Sakura. Nenek Chiyo menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, berniat menghentikan ucapan Sakura.

"Hanabi dan Konohamaru sudah kusuruh untuk menjaga enam belas anak lainnya. Jangan kuatir."

Sakura tersenyum miris, kemudian memandang Tenten dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, hatinya remuk seketika. Ia memalingkan muka, tak mampu menatap Tenten ataupun Sasuke. Samar-samar, buliran air mata keluar dari kedua mata hijaunya. Ketika Nenek Chiyo menyodorkan tisu kepadanya, dengan halus ia menolaknya.

"Biarkan saja, Nek."

"Aku permisi Nek, kurasa kedatanganku menimbulkan hal buruk."

Tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke yang mengetahui kenapa Sakura menangis, langsung pergi dengan pamit halus. Ia tahu, Sakura bersedih hati karenanya, meski Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia buat pada Sakura.

"Aku tunggu di lobi saja ya Nek."

Ketika Tenten akan keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura, Sakura menangkap sinyal tatapan tajam dari wajah Tenten.

_Jangan Tenten Tuhan, Kumohon. Jangan Tenten._

Menjelang malam, Sakura sudah membujuk Nenek Chiyo untuk segera pulang. Sebab, keadaan Nenek Chiyo juga cukup mencemaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya demam tak karuan. Akan tetapi, Nenek Chiyo terus menolak, sebab ia ingin menjaga Sakura hingga Sakura bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Nek, percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Nenek Chiyo yang sudah berulang kali menolak bujukan Sakura, akhirnya lelah sendiri. Ia pun menyetujui bujukan Sakura, dan bersedia pulang agar Sakura tak lagi mencemaskannya.

Ketika Sakura sendirian, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama ia semakin bosan.

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Masuk."

Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan Shizune. Ia tersenyum kepada Sakura, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Shizune adalah dokter pertama yang menangani Sakura, jadi ia juga yang tahu apa yang diderita Sakura.

"Ah, Dokter Shizune…" kata Sakura sambil berusaha duduk.

Wanita yang masih lajang itu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, ke-mudian membuka mapnya. "Sakura, sepertinya besok pagi hasil pemerik-saan akan keadaanmu sudah keluar. Aku akan melaporkannya besok," kata-nya sambil memakai kacamata minusnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, sambil mengikuti semua aturan bicara Shizune. "Nah, kau mengerti?" tanya Shizune sebelum akhirnya ia menutup map pribadinya.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Dokter, kapan hasilnya akan diberitahukan? Disini… atau dimana?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menatap Shizune.

"Jika kau ingin lebih cepat mengetahuinya, kau bisa segera datang ke kantorku."

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangguk. Mereka pun membalas senyum sebentar, kemudian Shizune melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Jadilah, saat ini Sakura sendiri tanpa dampingan siapapun. Ia menatap ke sampingnya, segelas air putih yang baru diminumnya sedikit. Sakura pun meminumnya sampai air putih itu berkurang setengah volume dari sebelumnya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Sambil menaruh gelas air putihnya di meja pasien, Sakura memandang pintu yang hanya menampilkan siluet tamunya dari depan pintu ruangnya.

"Masuklah," kata Sakura pelan sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Udara Air Conditioner di ruang rawatnya saat ini lebih dingin dari pada udara di panti asuhannya.

Ia kaget, melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan kantung mata tebal dan tubuh yang lemas. Bahkan, Sakura agak iba dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sinis sambil menatap Sasuke. Seolah tak mempedulikan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke makin mendekatinya dan memilih duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap Sakura nanar, kemudian memegang erat kursi lipatnya.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura bingung, sekaligus kesal dan marah.

Sakura yang mendapat sedikit interogasi dari Sasuke, hanya mendecih sebal dan membuang muka dari hadapan Sasuke. "Terserah aku. Lagipula, kenapa kau mau tahu? Itu juga bukan urusanmu," kata Sakura semakin sinis, berniat membuat Sasuke segera pergi dari hadapannya saat ini. Ia memang membutuhkan kesendirian, daripada ditemani Sasuke. Itu membuatnya makin sakit.

Ia kaget, ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan menatap emerald hijaunya dalam-dalam.

_Tatapan itu… kenapa aku sulit menghindar dari tatapan itu?_

"Sakura."

Gadis itu masih terdiam, sambil terus memandangi iris onyx lelaki yang sudah di hadapannya saat ini. Sangat dekat. Bahkan, jarak mereka hampir terhapus oleh sentuhan hidung mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan untuk keberapa ratus kalinya, Sakura membulatkan emerald jernihnya setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC :D

Heuh, sori ya… kayaknya hasilnya masih amat-sangat jelek, karena author memang gak pernah pinter bikin cerita Dx author kan hanya melepas curhat, **hanya **melepas curhat. Author kan sering kena penyakit menahun, **GALAU.**

Oke…

Saran, pendapat, kritik, flame, dan lainnya…

Silakan tampung di review! xD

Salam manis, From si Manis dari Monas ini :D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_**10 tahun yang lalu…**_

_**Matahari bergerak mencari tempat di ufuk timur, menampar fajar dan menggantikan kehadiran fajar yang tadi sempat mengganggu-nya. Konoha sudah kembali bangkit, menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa.**_

"_**Sakura-chan! Bangun! Bangun!"**_

_**Gadis cilik itu menguap, ketika mendengar suara seseorang mem-bangunkannya dengan nada lembut campur tegas.**_

_**Ia membuka emeraldnya sayu, memandang seorang gadis cilik berambut cepol dua yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Gadis itu menyingkap helaian merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik sang gadis, hingga gadis kecil itu sudah mulai sadar dari mimpinya.**_

"_**Hoah… sudah pagi, Tenten-chan? Kok membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang matahari yang baru saja terbit menggantikan fajar.**_

"_**Entah, Nenek menyuruh kita bangun pagi. Katanya, akan ada orang yang mau mengadopsi salah satu dari anak panti asuhan."**_

_**DHEG!**_

_**Sakura kaget, mendengar kata 'mengadopsi'. Itu artinya, salah satu dari penghuni panti asuhan ini akan pergi meninggalkan panti dan melupakan para penghuni lainnya? Oh, tidak. Sakura selalu benci dengan para pengadopsi anak!**_

"_**Tenten-chan, gimana nih? Aku takut kalau sampai salah satu dari kita sampai diadopsi," kata Sakura sambil memegang lengan Tenten erat.**_

_**Gadis bermata cokelat itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Saku-chan, jangan takut. Kalau seandainya kita terpisah, kita kan bisa berhubungan meskipun secara tak langsung. Mengerti? Nah, sekarang, ayo bangun. Siapkan diri sebelum sang pengadopsi anak datang."**_

_**Dengan wajah lesu, Sakura bangun dari ranjang tidurnya dan berjalan lunglai kearah kamar mandi.**_

_**Tenten yang memandang lemasnya Sakura setelah mengetahui akan adanya acara pengadopsian hari ini, hanya tersenyum hambar. Ia memandang bingkai fotonya dengan Sakura yang sedang berlibur di Konoha Beach, sebuah pantai terkenal di daerah Konoha.**_

'_**Sama sepertimu, Saku-chan. Aku juga gak mau kalau salah satu dari kita harus berpisah…'**_

_**Dengan langkah mantap, Tenten yang sudah rapi dengan baju warna putih kesukaannya itu segera berlari keluar dari ruang tidur dan menjamah ruang tamu yang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang baru saja selesai mandi.**_

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

_**Sakura kaget, mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar sopan namun mempu membuatnya terkena serangan jantung itu. Ia langsung memegang lengan Tenten erat, sambil memejamkan mata, berharap tak ada satupun darinya ataupun Tenten yang diadopsi oleh sang pengadopsi itu. Tak ada, satupun.**_

"_**Selamat datang, Nyonya Mikoto. Masuklah."**_

_**Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, memasuki panti asuhan itu dengan hati-hati dan menatap para anak kecil yang sedang berbaris itu dengan senyuman bahagia dan bangga. **_

_**Diantara seluruh anak yang ia tatap dengan wajah senang itu, ia merasa senang dengan wajah imut Sakura yang masih menahan rasa takut di samping Tenten. Sambil menelan ludah, Sakura mundur selangkah dari hadapan wanita bernama Mikoto itu.**_

"_**Gadis manis… siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto ramah sambil membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.**_

"_**Sa-Sakura," jawab Sakura sebisanya, sambil menatap wajah Mikoto takut-takut.**_

_**Tenten yang memandang kegugupan Sakura, justru merasa kasihan. Kalau bisa, ia akan segera membatalkan acara pengadopsian ini dan mengajak Sakura bercanda ria seperti biasa di kamarnya. Tapi, ia hanya seorang gadis kecil. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis cilik selain diam dan tersenyum manis?**_

"_**Manis sekali," puji Mikoto sambil menjentikkan jari kearah Sakura. Sakura makin takut, ia makin erat memegang lengan Tenten.**_

'_**Tenang Sakura, kumohon…'**_

"_**Jadi, siapa yang akan Nyonya pilih?" tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan amat sopan sambil menatap Mikoto.**_

_**Mikoto berhenti menatap Sakura, kemudian menoleh kearah Nenek Chiyo. "Aku ingin dia," katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura begitu dekat.**_

_**DHEG!**_

_**Kebetulan, Sakura dan Tenten merasakan degupan jantung mereka berdebar tanpa hentinya. Sakura sudah berkeringat dingin, mendengar ucapan tanpa rasa takut dari mulut Mikoto itu. Apa wanita itu tak sadar, jika ia tak mau jauh-jauh dari Tenten? Apa wanita itu sadar, jika ia ingin selalu bersama Tenten? Ia tak mau bersama wanita itu.**_

"_**AKU NGGAK MAU SAMA TANTE!"**_

_**Tanpa menunggu komentar siapapun, Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Tenten, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua.**_

_**Mikoto yang hendak menyusulnya, menunda langkahnya ketika Nenek Chiyo menyentuh pundaknya. "Biarkan saja, Nyonya. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja."**_

_**Selagi Mikoto dan Nenek Chiyo sedang melakukan pembicaraan empat mata di ruang santai Nenek Chiyo, Tenten bergegas menyusul Sakura yang sedang menghabiskan kotak tisunya untuk mengelap air mata yang tiap kali mengalir dari tepian emeraldnya.**_

"_**Sakura-chan," panggil Tenten sambil mencoba menghentikan aksi gila Sakura yang mencoba menghabiskan sekotak tisu itu.**_

"_**Biarkan aku sendiri! Tenten-chan mau ya, kalau aku pisah darimu?" kata Sakura tegas sambil merebut kotak tisu dari genggaman Tenten.**_

_**Tenten menghela napas, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa maksudmu, sih? Siapa yang kau bilang mau berpisah darimu?"**_

"_**Tenten."**_

_**Tenten tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin! Kita kan sahabat, gak mungkin aku mau berpisah darimu, Sakura-chan…"**_

_**Sakura meredakan tangisnya, sambil menatap Tenten lekat-lekat. "A, apa maksud Tenten-chan?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti sambil menaruh kotak tisu yang sedari tadi ia pegang di sebelahnya. Tenten menoleh kearah Sakura, kemudian tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Kita ini tetap sahabat, Saku-chan. Walaupun kita berpisah, atau salah satu dari kita sudah tak ada lagi di dunia, kita tetap jadi sahabat. Kata Nenek, bersahabat itu harus dari hati, bukan hanya memandang fisik ataupun derajat. Jadi, kita masih bersahabat kok, walaupun kita berbeda tempat ataupun dunia," kata Tenten panjang lebar.**_

_**Sambil menghapus air mata yang membekas di emerald hijaunya, Sakura memandang Tenten. "Kau yakin?"**_

"_**Iya Sakura-chan… adakah dari tampangku yang mengatakan kalau aku itu bohong?"**_

_**Sakura tersenyum bahagia, kemudian menunjukkan jari kelingking-nya. Ia menunjukkannya kearah Tenten, mengajak Tenten melakukan tautan kelingking. Tenten menyanggupinya. Ia membalas tautan kelingking Sakura, kemudian saling bercanda, seperti waktu sebelumnya…**_

'_**Kalau salah satu dari kita sudah menjadi jahat, apa kita akan tetap bersahabat?'**_

_**Beberapa hari kemudian…**_

_**Tetap saja. Walaupun Sakura sudah mendapat semangat dari sahabatnya, ia tetap tak mau untuk berpisah tempat dari panti asuhan yang sudah lama menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Belum lagi, ia masih merasa asing dengan Mikoto dan keluarga barunya saat ini. Ia tak mau, terlihat bodoh dan lugu di hadapan keluarga terpandang itu.**_

"_**Kenapa menangis lagi sih? Bukankah kubilang kita tetap bersaha-bat walau sudah jauh jarak?" tanya Tenten malas sambil menatap Sakura yang masih uring-uringan dengan air mata membekas di pelupuk matanya.**_

_**Sakura menghela napas panjang, menahan tangis yang sedari tadi mengganggu nada suaranya. "Ta, tapi… aku tak bisa, kalau hidup tanpamu, Tenten-chan!"**_

"_**Sakura-chan, waktunya berpisah…"**_

_**Sakura dan Tenten berbalik, menatap Nenek Chiyo yang menatap mereka sendu. Sakura menghentikan tangisnya, kemudian menatap dirinya di dalam cermin. Cantik? Memang. Tapi… rapuh? Ya, benar-benar rapuh.**_

"_**Maaf Sakura-chan…"**_

_**Sakura memandang wajah penuh rasa bersalah dari Tenten, yang sedang menunduk kaku.**_

"_**Aku… tak bisa menahan kepergianmu."**_

_**Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia tak membalasnya, lalu berbalik dan menyusul Nenek Chiyo dan Mikoto yang sudah ada di dalam ruang tamu. Tenten yang memandang kepergian Sakura, hanya bisa bergundah hati. Kalau saja ia bisa menahan kepergian Sakura, pasti saat ini Sakura masih dalam dekapannya.**_

_**Tapi… kenapa kini Sakura bersiap meninggalkannya?**_

"_**Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan wajah muram tanpa senyuman.**_

_**Tenten yang melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura, hanya bisa bergundah hati. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak boleh memperlihatkan wajah murung Sakura di depan siapapun!**_

_**Ya, wajah murung Sakura… tak boleh ada.**_

"_**Maaf!"**_

_**Mikoto, Sakura, dan Nenek Chiyo yang berada di teras panti, menoleh kearah Tenten yang memecah keheningan diantara ketiga manusia berbeda umur itu. Mikoto tersenyum manis, sambil menatap Tenten. "Ada apa?"**_

"_**Tolong jangan paksa Sakura pergi, ia bilang, ia tak mau pergi. Jangan paksakan kehendak seorang anak kecil."**_

_**Mikoto dan Nenek Chiyo kaget mendengar ucapan Tenten, apalagi Sakura. Tak terasa, cairan hangat membasahi pipi Sakura. Ia terharu, ternyata Tenten masih memikirkan rasa kecewanya saat ini. Ya, Tenten masih menyayanginya seperti dulu.**_

"_**Hush, apa maksudmu Tenten?" tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah murka kearah Tenten.**_

_**Tenten hanya membalas tatapan kesal Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah bosan, ia lalu menatap Mikoto. "Tante, berikan Sakura kebebasan. Sakura bilang, dia nggak mau ikut sama Tante. Dia maunya sama anak panti, sama penghuni panti. Nggak mau pisah sama mereka."**_

_**Mikoto terdiam mendengar ucapan Tenten. Tak terasa, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Ia sadar, ia sudah memaksakan keinginannya tanpa peduli bagaimana kecewanya Sakura berpisah dengan penghuni panti asuhan.**_

"_**K-kau b, benar," kata Mikoto terbata-bata. Mikoto menatap Nenek Chiyo, kemudian beralih ke Sakura.**_

_**Ia kemudian berjongkok, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Kau boleh bergabung dengan teman-temanmu mulai sekarang, aku takkan pernah mengekangmu lagi."**_

_**Dengan sekali sentilan hidung dari Mikoto, Sakura berubah menjadi tersenyum bahagia.**_

_**Ia menatap Tenten bahagia, kemudian memeluknya. "Arigatou, Tenten-chan!"**_

_**Tenten tersenyum tipis, lalu meraba punggung Sakura. "Hihihi, arigatou, Baka-chan…"**_

"_**Kita… sahabat kan?"**_

_**Tenten terdiam sejenak. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Sakura, kemudian membisikkan suatu kata.**_

"_**Selamanya…"**_

'_**Jadi, inikah bentuk persahabatanmu setelah 10 tahun kemudian bersamaku…**_

… _**Tenten-chan?'**_

_**=3=**_

Untuk sejenak, Sakura terdiam sekaligus tercengang mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak. Ia ditembak… oleh orang yang sudah menghancurkan persahabatannya? Ia sendiri bingung, mau menjawab iya atau tidak. Meskipun sebagai orang yang setia kawan, ia harus tahu jawaban apa yang perlu ia ucapkan.

"Maaf."

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, lalu membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sasuke. Yang diacuhkan, hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Maaf… untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, seolah ia tak mengerti apa yang diu-capkan Sakura. Padahal, dibalik semua rasa bingung itu, ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan, ia hanya butuh alasan. Hanya itu, mudah kan?

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Sasuke sebal. "Jangan sok keheranan begitu! Tanpa kuberitahu, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku!"

Dengan tubuh yang masih kurang kuat, Sakura bangkit dari ranjang pasien-nya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan ruang pasiennya. Sasuke yang hanya tinggal sendiri, hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama makin menghilang di kejauhan itu. Untuk sekali lagi, ia kembali mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Aku yakin, Tenten pasti ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini…_

**Drrt… Drrt…**

Sasuke terdiam, kala mendengar sebuah suara dari saku celananya. Rupanya, ponselnya memberitahukan sebuah panggilan masuk yang ditujukan padanya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Ia kaget, ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini.

_**Ryo Mitarashi. Incoming call.**_

Sasuke segera me-reject telepon masuk itu, dan mematikan ponsel itu. Dengan hati gelisah, ia bertanya-tanya akan keadaan Naruto dan Shikamaru saat ini. Sudah pasti… mereka dalam bahaya.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang perlu kulakukan?_

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruang pasien, dengan segenap rasa bersalah yang memupuk di sela-sela hatinya. Baru kali ini, ia merasa seperti pecundang.

**Merasa menjadi pecundang itu buruk.**

.

.

.

Pagi yang amat cerah, membuat Konoha makin bersinar dan terang benderang dimanapun berada. Namun, tidak untuknya. Ia yang kemarin merasakan sakit, kini kembali merasa sakit di hatinya. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian malam kemarin, gadis itu lebih memilih mengasihani diri sendiri dan berdiam diri sepanjang hari. Bahkan, saat Nenek Chiyo mengajaknya bercanda, ia hanya membalas lelucon itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ini."

Gadis itu menoleh, ketika mencium aroma cokelat yang sudah lama tak diciumnya sejak ia menginap di rumah sakit. Ia terdiam melihat segelas cokelat hangat berada tepat di hadapannya.

Ketika ia melihat siapa pemberi cokelat hangat itu, hatinya kembali remuk. Kenapa harus dia lagi?

"Taruh saja," balasnya singkat, lalu kembali menoleh kearah jendela ruang rawatnya. Lelaki beriris obsidian itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, melihat gadis yang ia cintai kini mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Ia kemudian menaruh segelas cokelat hangat yang dibuatnya diatas meja samping ranjang pasien, lalu keluar dari ruang pasien tersebut.

**Blam…**

Gadis itu menatap pintu ruang pasiennya, yang baru saja ditutup oleh lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian menatap cokelat hangat yang tadi diberikan sang lelaki. Air matanya menggantung, kala ia mengambil gelas berisi cokelat cair itu, kemudian mencium aromanya. "Ha-harum…"

Bibir manisnya menyentuh mulut gelas, dan menerima aliran cokelat cair yang berada dalam gelas tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, aliran air mata mengucur dari iris emerald gadis itu.

"Ma-manis…"

=3=

Sementara, di dalam sebuah kamar…

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang berkutat dengan ruang tidurnya saat ini. Ia sedang membersihkan ruang tidurnya yang berantakan, serta kotor itu. Malu kan, jika seorang gadis sepertinya memiliki kamar pribadi yang kotor dan super berantakan?

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Gadis itu terhenyak, mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar kencang dan bernafsu itu. "Se-sebentar."

Ketika ia membuka pintu, bola mata cokelatnya melebar seketika. Ia menatap seorang lelaki berambut raven, yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah dan penuh emosi. Gadis itu mundur sedikit, agak takut dengan ekspresi dari lelaki tersebut. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa Sakura membenciku?" tanya Sasuke **to the point. **Gadis itu meng-hentikan langkah mundurnya, mendengar kata 'Sakura' kembali diulang oleh lelaki itu. Rasanya, ia sudah memberi jarak antara lelaki itu dengan Sakura, kan?

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Sakura," jawabnya enggan, lalu berusaha keluar dari kamar pribadinya.

Ia kaget, ketika tangan kanannya dicengkeram begitu erat oleh Sasuke, bahkan pergelangan tangannya agak sakit akibat cengkeraman yang cukup kuat itu. "Sa-sakit, Sasuke…" lirihnya pelan sambil menahan sakit dari ceng-keraman kuat Sasuke.

"**Kenapa Sakura membenciku?" **Untuk sekali lagi, lelaki bersuara barithon di depannya mengulang pertanyaannya barusan.

Gadis bercepol dua itu menunduk, mendengar ucapan penuh amarah dari Sasuke. Ia yakin, Sasuke curiga akan perubahan sikap Sakura padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, kenapa harus dia yang dicurigai? Kenapa… harus Tenten?

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya?" tanya Tenten balik, dengan suara serak. "Kenapa kau tak sadar, bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu dari gadis itu!"

Sasuke melepas cengkeraman telapak tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tenten, kemudian menarik napas, menahan emosi yang sempat meledak di sela-sela bicaranya. "Tapi, bukan ini cara yang tepat untuk bersaing dengan Sakura."

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah basahnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan. "Bahkan, kau tetap membelanya! BAKA!"

"Kalau seandainya bukan karena kau, aku juga takkan pernah bersikap sejahat ini padamu," kata Sasuke kejam, sambil menatap bola mata cokelat kepemilikan Tenten tajam, bahkan sangat menusuk. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu, bila sosok Sakura masih seperti yang kudapat saat ini."

Lelaki itu berbalik, meninggalkan gadis bercepol dua yang sudah ia interogasi habis-habisan itu. Sementara Tenten? Tinggal air matalah yang menemani sakit hatinya saat ini.

_Tak bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan, Sakura?_

**BRAK! BRAK!**

**DUK!**

Kamar yang tadinya sudah cukup rapi dan bersih, kini kembali berantakan dan membludak kemana-mana, akibat perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati gadis itu. Kalau saja… kalau saja…

Sasuke tak pernah ada…

… ia takkan pernah mengkhianati sebuah arti persahabatan.

=3=

Sementara, di sebuah ruang pasien…

Ia dengan senyum manisnya menatap sebuah mahkota. Sebenarnya, dibilang mahkota pun rasanya bukan. Sebab, mahkota itu terlihat usang dengan bahan ranting-ranting pohon dan dedaunan yang dibuat lingkaran, serta sebuah rangkaian nama dari ranting yang sudah berantakan dan sulit dibaca lagi. Namun, ia tahu tulisan apa yang sebelumnya masih terangkai rapi dan indah itu. Ia juga tahu, siapa yang telah memberikan mahkota manis yang dibuat dari bahan alam ini… khusus untuknya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ia menoleh kearah daun pintu, yang menimbulkan suara ketukan dari seseo-rang dibalik daun pintu ruang pasiennya. Dengan cekatan, ia sembunyikan mahkota ranting itu di dalam laci mejanya. "Masuklah."

Seorang wanita lajang masuk dengan anggunnya dan sebuah amplop ber-warna putih gading dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura, kemudian memberikan amplop putih itu kepadanya. "Ini hasil dari pemeriksaan sempel darahnya, kau bisa lihat keadaanmu disini. Aku belum sempat membacanya sih, kuharap kau memberitahu keadaanmu bila aku kembali kesini malam nanti."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menerima amplop putih itu, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou, Dokter," kata Sakura sopan. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu mengangguk, lalu segera keluar dari ruang pasien tersebut. Kelihatannya, ia memang seorang wanita lajang yang begitu sibuk.

**Blam.**

Sakura menelan ludah, ketika memandangi amplop berwarna putih gading dalam genggaman tangannya saat ini. Perasaannya terasa kurang enak begitu ia melihat amplop itu, apalagi saat akan membukanya. Sakura mengembuskan napas rileks, kemudian membuka amplop penting itu.

_**Sakura Haruno. Positif. Leukemia.**_

Sakura terdiam, membaca isi dari laporan keadaannya itu. Dalam sedetik, perasaan dan fikirnya mulai kosong, dan mulai memahami keadaan yang ada.

"Aku… leukemia?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Berulang kali ia pejamkan mata dan kembali membaca hasil keadaannya. Tapi, ini sungguhan. Ia **positif **mengidap penyakit leukemia.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian memasukkan kembali kertas laporan itu ke dalam amplopnya semula. Ia menaruh amplop putih itu di dalam laci mejanya, memohon agar tak ada satupun orang yang dapat membaca isi dari laporan tersebut. Jika kalian lihat dengan teliti, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi kecewa atau sedih dari wajah cantik Sakura. Bahkan, ia terlihat santai dan menganggap penyakit yang diidapnya hanyalah suatu penghalang kecil dalam kehidupannya.

Untuknya, penyakit bukanlah penghalang kehidupannya saat ini. Kau mau tahu penghalang kehidupannya saat ini?

Cinta. Itu saja.

=3=

Hari semakin terang ketika seorang wanita masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan poster kesehatan, dan langsung duduk diatas sebuah kursi putar kepunyaannya. Ia memegang kepalanya pusing, lalu menatap puluhan berkas yang masih harus ia tanda tangani dan ia urus secara teliti. "Huh, dia mana sih? Harusnya sudah datang dari tadi!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Wanita lajang itu tersenyum, ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar sopan dan hati-hati itu. _Bingo!_

Wanita bergelar dokter itu bangkit dari kursi putarnya dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Tampak, seorang lelaki yang sudah siap dengan jaket dokter berwarna putih dan tas jinjing berwarna hitam dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. "Maaf aku terlambat, masih bisakah aku dapat kesempatan?"

"Pasti. Masuklah."

Wanita itu mengajak pemuda dari keluarga terpandang itu untuk duduk santai diatas sebuah kursi tamu, dan mempersilakannya membuka sebuah map yang dibuatnya khusus untuk sang pemuda yang masih pemula dalam hal kedokteran itu.

"Itulah jadwal kegiatan yang perlu kau lakukan selama aku pergi ke Singa-pura. Hanya tiga pasien yang perlu kau awasi disini. Ada Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, dan satu lagi…"

"… Sakura Haruno."

=3=

_**Wush~**_

Semilir angin sore membuat helaian biru tua sang pemuda tergerai dan sesekali mengganggu pemandangannya. Ia terlihat begitu tekun mewarnai sebuah gambar yang memang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gambar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan lekukan wajah yang cantik dan paduan warna merah muda yang menarik. Keahlian yang perlu diberi nilai A+.

Lelaki itu terkejut, ketika pundaknya secara sengaja ditepuk oleh seseorang. Lantas, ia berbalik dan menatap siapa sosok yang sudah mengganggu aktivitas penguras waktu tidurnya itu. Hanabi.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, sambil terus memandangi gambar itu dan mewarnainya dengan amat tekun. Hanabi ikut memandangnya, dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sasuke-nii, kenapa tadi nggak makan siang? Padahal, tadi Niisan juga belum sarapan," kata Hanabi kuatir, sambil menatap kan-tung mata yang sudah terbentuk dibawah bola mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudian menatap lavender pucat milik Hanabi. Hangat dan… penuh perasaan.

"Nanti saja," balas Sasuke singkat, lalu kembali menekuni gambar yang sudah dibuatnya sejak kemarin itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia habiskan satu malam untuk membuat sebuah gambar yang menarik dan cukup sempurna seperti sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya, mau saja Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Hanabi yang terdengar cemas itu. Akan tetapi, ia tak mau gambar yang sudah dibuatnya berjam-jam itu dilalaikan dan sampai ia lupakan hanya untuk makan siang.

"Hanabi mengerti, Niisan mau membuat Neechan tersenyum. Tapi, kayak-nya nggak usah sampai membuat Niisan capek sendiri."

"Kau diam saja, aku bisa jaga diri kok."

Hanabi terdiam mendengar ucapan tak peduli Sasuke. Mengetahui Sasuke yang tak mau mendengar nasihatnya, Hanabi memilih bangkit dan berlari memasuki panti asuhan. Ia memang kurang suka berada cukup lama dengan orang yang tak mau memperhatikannya. Maklumi saja, hatinya sangat sensitif dan mudah tersentuh.

**Drrt… Drrt…**

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tadi Hanabi, sekarang siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya?

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, dan menatap siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini. Ia terdiam, melihat kata-kata yang sama seperti panggilan masuk sebe-lumnya.

_**Ryo Mitarashi. Incoming call.**_

Sasuke menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau, dan mendekat-kan ponselnya ke telinganya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu, ia harus siap dengan semua ini. Ya, ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia tak boleh takut.

"_Well, hallo disana, ada orangkah?"_

"Kenapa meneleponku?"

"_Kenapa? HAH! Jangan bodoh, aku mau menagih hutang taruhan balapan yang sempat kau setujui itu! Mana hutangmu? Aku menagihnya!"_

"Aku tak punya uang saat ini."

"_APA? TAK PUNYA UANG? Hei, margamu Uchiha, ingat? Marga Uchiha adalah marga tersukses di Konoha yang memiliki banyak uang!"_

"Tapi aku tak bersama keluargaku saat ini, jadi artinya aku tak punya uang."

"_Aku bukanlah orang yang sabar menunggu, JADI JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DAN SERAHKAN HUTANGMU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

"Akan kuserahkan bila aku punya uang."

"_Khukhukhu. Eh, mau tahu sesuatu tidak? Aku tahu kau ada dimana seka-rang lho. Di teras sebuah panti asuhan, kan?"_

**DHEG!**

Sasuke kaget, mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan dari orang bernama Ryo itu. Hatinya berdegup tak karuan, bahkan jantungnya serasa ingin copot mendengar pengakuan kuat dari Ryo. Apa? Ia sudah tahu lokasi Sasuke sekarang? Darimana? Dimana ia mengetahuinya?

Sasuke menaruh gambarnya, dan seketika bangkit mencari pandangan meneliti dari siapapun yang ditatapnya. Tatapannya berhenti ketika ia memandang seorang lelaki yang tampak menyeringai sambil memandang wajahnya.

"_Jadi… bagaimana? Berubah pikiran?"_

"Tolong, tunggu sampai aku bisa menghasilkan uang."

"_Aku tak bisa menunggu, Sasuke!"_

**Trek!**

Sasuke menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna merah, kemudian memandang kembali sosok yang sedang terkejut itu dari kejauhan. Ryo kaget, kemudian memandang Sasuke murka. Tak lama kemudian, ia memberi salam terakhir sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, yaitu salam jari tengah.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat kepergian Ryo itu. Ia mengambil gambar yang tadi sempat ditekuninya itu, kemudian berlari memasuki panti asuhan.

**BLAM!**

Bunyi pintu tertutup amat kencang, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar murka dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Kenapa saat ia sudah merasa nyaman, Tuhan kembali menggantungkan posisinya?

Ia gundah.

Bingung.

Dan tersiksa.

=3=

Pagi berlanjut siang, siang berlanjut sore, sore berlanjut malam. Malam yang begitu kelam, menemani bintang untuk terus menyinari bumi meski-pun hanya menghasilkan sinar yang tak seberapa dibandingkan matahari. Untuk sementara, pemandangan yang cukup indah itu membuat gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya itu merasa cukup nyaman dan merasa tak sendiri.

Ia menatap daun pintu, ketika mendengar suara ketukan kembali terdengar. "Oyasumi, masuklah."

Dari balik daun pintu, muncul seorang lelaki berjas putih dengan senyum khasnya memandang sang gadis. Gadis itu balas tersenyum tipis, kemudian mempersilakan sang calon dokter memasuki ruangan dan memeriksa keada-annya.

"Ehm, maaf," kata Sakura menyapa. "Ya?" balas sang dokter sambil duduk di samping Sakura dengan sopan.

"Biasanya yang datang kesini Dokter Shizune, kenapa jadi kau?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menatap pemuda itu heran. Pemuda berlavender pucat itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian memandang emerald jernih milik Sakura.

"Kenalkan, aku Neji, dokter baru yang akan menggantikan Shizune selama ia bertugas di Singapura. Kuharap, kau bersedia."

Sakura terperangah dengan kesopanan dan rasa terhormat dari lelaki itu. Sakura pun mengangguk kecil, dan mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk duduk kembali. "Iya ya, aku bersedia."

#Author merasa seperti melihat acara janji pernikahan di gereja… =A=

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Shizune bilang, ia sudah memberikan laporan kondisi kesehatanmu tadi siang," kata Neji sambil menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura terhenyak.

"A-ano… itu…" jawab Sakura terbata-bata. "Aku hanya kecapekan, apa boleh aku pulang besok?"

Lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum ramah. "Kau Sakura kan? Sudah dibesuk orang tuamu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil sesekali membaca isi map yang dibawanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal Dok, aku diurus Nenekku," kata Sakura berbohong.

"Panggil saja Neji, jangan dok."

"Oh, baiklah. Kenapa?"

"Kalau dipanggil dok… serasa seperti termasuk anggota hewan."

"Ahaha… kau bisa saja."

Sakura tertawa mendengar lelucon yang cukup garing dari Neji. Tak apalah, berpura-pura tertawa, paling tidak bercanda sedikit membuat rasa sakit di batin maupun fisiknya sedikit demi sedikit terobati.

Setelah bercakap sebentar bersama Sakura, Neji pun bergegas pamit untuk segera pulang.

"Arigatou, Neji," kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap kepergian Neji dari daun pintu. "Doitta-ne, Sakura," balas Neji tanpa menoleh sambil menutup pintu ruang pasien Sakura.

=3=

Pagi yang cukup cerah, menyinari Konoha yang kemarin malam sempat mencekam dan kurang bergairah itu.

Gadis itu kini sudah tak berbaring lagi, melainkan sudah duduk rapi dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum riang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya bukan pakaian berwarna biru steril lagi, melainkan kaus putih bersih dan jaket hijau muda serta celana jins cokelat selutut. Dan hati mungilnya itu kini sudah tidak berasa sakit lagi, melainkan senang dan bahagia.

Ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan tinggal kembali di panti asuhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Sakura-chan," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil menatap teduh senyum yang tak urung terhias di wajah gadis belia itu. Sakura menatap Nenek Chiyo, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Entah kenapa, pulang dari rumah sakit serasa jadi kebebasan buatku."

Tenten yang ikut menjemput Sakura sepulang dari rumah sakit, hanya menatapnya malas kemudian menoleh kembali kearah jendela taksi.

"Tenten-chan," panggil Sakura riang. Tenten menatap Sakura, kemudian berdeham sebentar. "Apa?" tanyanya sinis, membuat Sakura agak takut berbicara bersama Tenten. "Um… malam ini aku tidur bersamamu ya? Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bareng."

Tenten menatap Sakura sekilas, kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban enggan dari mulut Tenten, Nenek Chiyo langsung menengahi mereka. "Ten, jangan berlaku cuek pada sahabatmu. Kenapa kalian seperti musuh, sih?"

"Siapa yang musuh? Kita baik-baik saja kok," kata Tenten bohong.

"Kalau begitu, turuti kemauan Sakura," kata Nenek Chiyo memohon. Tenten menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Sakura sebal.

"Iya, ya."

_Huh, sebelum Sasuke baik lagi padaku…_

… _jangan harap kubisa berikan sikap baik padamu._

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Sambil menunggu pintu terbuka, Tenten menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun. Sakura terlihat berbeda. Walaupun wajahnya bersinar cerah, entah kenapa Tenten merasakan ada kebohongan dibalik senyum manis gadis emerald hijau itu. Sepertinya… Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Iya, selamat da-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus, ketika iris obsidiannya tanpa sengaja menangkap pandangan cantik seorang gadis yang sempat menjadi subjek gambarnya.

"… tang."

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk senang kepada Sasuke, kemudian berlalu masuk menuju panti asuhan. Begitu pula Sakura dan Tenten. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke mencegat Sakura masuk ke dalam panti.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura jengah, akan sikap Sasuke yang menahannya semena-mena itu.

"Tunggulah dulu di ruang keluarga, aku mau memberimu sesuatu," kata Sasuke pada Sakura, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun melangkah kecil menuju kamar dimana adik-adik kecilnya bermain dan tidur-tiduran di siang hari. Ia tersenyum senang, melihat kedelapan belas adik kecilnya tertidur dengan dengkuran halus, dan sebagian dari mereka mendengkur cukup keras.

Ia teringat akan pesan Sasuke barusan, kemudian meluncur menuju ruang keluarga.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang keluarga, ia melihat Tenten yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi malas. Langsung, ia ambil alih posisi di samping Tenten. Tenten yang tahu rivalnya duduk tepat di sampingnya, hanya bisa menggeser duduknya cepat dan memberi banyak jarak antaranya dengan Sakura. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar seruan kesal Tenten, kemudian memilih menikmati acara televisi daripada mementingkan kekesalan Tenten akibat-nya.

"Tenten-chan."

"Apa sih? Dari tadi manggil mulu."

"Gomen, tapi aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Iya, apa?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa sih kau nggak bisa bersahabat lagi seperti dulu?"

Tenten kaku, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan penuh kepolosan dari Sakura. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura, kemudian menghela napas sejenak. "Sebenarnya… aku memang merasa kurang nyaman dengan hubungan yang amat renggang begini."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, mendengar ucapan jujur dari mulut Tenten. Langsung, ia menatap penasaran akan ucapan selanjutnya yang akan disampaikan Tenten.

"Tapi… aku punya satu syarat, agar kita bisa bersahabat karib lagi…"

"Hah? Apa itu? Pasti kupenuhi!"

"Janji?"

"Iya!"

"Kumohon, jangan dekati Sasuke lagi."

Sakura terdiam, mendengar ucapan memohon dari bibir manis Tenten. Tenten menatapnya kaku, seolah ia mengucapkannya dengan rasa takut walaupun ia memang seorang gadis pemberani. Sakura membuang muka dari hadapan Tenten sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Tenten.

"Kalau hanya itu sih, aku pasti sanggup," kata Sakura dengan senyuman penuh bohong pada Tenten.

Tenten terkejut, ia segera mendekati Sakura. "Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Tenten penasaran, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan super yakin khasnya Sakura.

Gantian, sekarang Tenten yang tersenyum sumringah. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Sakura. Sakura mengerti. Tenten ingin diberi salam persahabatan. Tanpa sungkan, Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Tenten. Tampak, wajah kedua gadis itu benar-benar ceria seperti sedia kala.

_Maaf… tapi hanya berbohonglah satu cara agar persahabatan kita kembali…_

TBC :D

.

.

.

Hyak, sebenarnya saya itu lagi males bikin fanfic, ini karena disuruh sama abang saya XO jadi hasilnya jeleeeek banget! DX

Last… do you wanna to review? X3


End file.
